


A Surprise for Christmas

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sam intends to surprise Jax, but he ends up surprising her instead.





	A Surprise for Christmas

**Baby For Christmas**  
  
In the past they had been lovers, but not _in_ love and yes, she had finally realized that there was a very big difference. Now she was certain that she was in love with him, foolhardily, crazily in love with him, and the way he made her heart flutter. He could be so gentle with Sam, so tender, and she loved the way he looked at her in their most intimate moments. Like she actually mattered to him. Like she was good for more than just a cheap lay. His wife had left him, Jason had left her yet again for that thing known as Elizabeth, and they found unexpected solace in each other's embrace.   
  
_And now she was pregnant._ For the second time in her life and she had never been more scared. She didn't have the slightest clue how he would react to the news and she couldn't help but fear that he would try to sue her for custody and take away the baby they had made together. He was powerful; he could easily do just that. She wouldn't have a legal leg to stand on and her own mother had told her so, considering Sam's very checkered past. But at the same time, Alexis urged Sam to have faith in the goodness of the man Sam loved. Have faith that love didn't have to hurt to be real.  
  
And yet, Sam still considered running. That's what she always did when things got tough. But for the first time in her life, she felt like she owed him - if nothing else - the truth.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Snow was falling heavily as she climbed out of her car in front of his building. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the front door and slipped inside. She rode the elevator to up to his suite and then knocked, waiting seemingly forever for him to answer and yet, feeling at the same time that it was not long enough to prepare herself, even though she had practiced a speech at least a dozen times in front of the mirror; rehearsed over and over again exactly what she would say and even how she would say it.  
  
But as soon as he opened the door and she looked into his warm blue eyes, her important speech was forgotten, and all she could think to say was, "Hi, I'm pregnant."   
  
His face broke out into a smile and he nodded. "Of course you are."  
  
_"What?"_  
  
"I've known you were pregnant for awhile now, Sam, and have been waiting for you to tell me. Or at least hoping that you would tell me sooner rather than later."  
  
"How did you know?" she asked, tears springing to her chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
"We are close, Sam, in every way. I am sort of familiar with your body and your rhythms by now, and I just knew."  
  
Tears fell down her face. "Are you going to sue for custody?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I think you are going to be an amazing mother, Sam."  
  
"T-thanks," she murmured.   
  
He reached out and wiped her tears away one by one with the pad of his thumb. "Merry Christmas, Sam McCall."

She smiled and leaned into him when he captured her lips in a kiss. When they parted, she smiled up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Jasper Jacks."


End file.
